


hot cocoa

by cupidhyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adding More Tags LATER, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, both have anxiety, but jisung doesnt know, changbin is too, changbin is... changbin, jisung has bad social anxiety btw, jisung is also an insecure baby, jisung is very gay, jisung is whipped, jisung not eating enough, maybe a bit of comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidhyun/pseuds/cupidhyun
Summary: "i think... i think you're cute. wait no, you are cute," he lets a breath of frustration ", I like you..."ora story about a boy has a really big crush on this boy at his campus cafe only to find out that his crush is also shares the same music taste and possibly makes the playlists he loves dearly.





	1. intro.

**Author's Note:**

> intro/ prologue
> 
> [not edited]

_jisung was frequent at the campus cafe..._

_and by frequent, that means he's ‘frequently’ going there to sit at the table in the back left corner of the small cafe with his laptop so that he could frequently look over it at the counter to frequently look at the boy behind the counter._

_seo changbin._

_the most beautiful, smallest (although, if he was to say this to his face he would be leaving with a broken nose), smartest boy he's ever laid his eyes on. that also doesn't know he exist, but that's okay with jisung._

_truthfully though, he could go on and on about all the little things he thinks about him. like the way his chestnut coloured hair messily sat just right under his eyebrows in pretty waves or how when he smiles at the students when they enter the cafe, his eyes turn in to these small crescents (and even smaller when he recognized them)._

_“the cutest sophomore ever” he mumbled to himself before letting out a soft sigh_

_he began to start packing up his belongings because it was getting late and he was getting tired but he also actually had to go and work on his essay instead of watching people- no, stalking people and hed rather fall asleep in his dorm than to fall asleep in front of changbin… again._

_so he put his earbuds in and makes his way out the door only to miss changbin quiet 'bye' to him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i think... i think you're cute. wait no, you are cute," he lets a breath of frustration ", I like you..."
> 
> or
> 
> a story about a boy has a really big crush on this boy at his campus cafe only to find out that his crush is also shares the same music taste and possibly makes the playlists he loves dearly.

the rain continued to pour while jisung waited under the little siding of the small building.

 

he was late to his afternoon class.

 

no, he was _more_ than late at this point because not only did he have to go back to his dorm room to retrieve his written assignment, his assignment also got ruined by the sudden rain.

 

water bled the now unreadable print out of the paper and dripped into the small puddle near his feet.

 

other students ran past him here and there in an attempt to make it out of the rain to a warm shelter.

 

but he just stood there because _fuck_ he was tired not just from school but from life in general. but he has this little slither of hope, something small that kept him going for now.

 

he stuck a hand out, watching as the water pool into his palms and falling through the cracks before his phone, vibrating in his pocket, jolted him out the trans he was in.

 

**MESSAGES**

**_seungmin_ **

_where are you?_ **_3:56 pm_ **

_class started over 20 minutes ago_ **_3:57 pm_ **

 

**_to seungmin_ **

_yeah i know, i’m not coming in today_ **_3:59 pm_ **

 

**_seungmin_ **

_??_ **_4:02 pm_ **

 

**_to seungmin_ **

_shit happened but i’m okay_ **_4:02 pm_ **

 

and it was left at that because seungmin knows not to question jisung because he knows jisung won’t ever give a straight answer and he's okay with that because he knows he cares and trusts him.

 

he slipped his earbuds in and started up his ’paradise’ playlist on soundcloud and set out in the rain after chucking the chunk of wet paper in the garbage can.

 

* * *

 

it’s basically a daily ritual at this point now; listening to the same playlist on repeat, trekking halfway across campus to the cafe, and staying there until hours on end.

 

the warm coffee scented air filled his lungs when he pushed the glass door open. he ran his fingers through his wet bleached hair before instinctively glancing in the direction of the table he claimed as his own and seating at it.

 

jisung was frequent at the campus cafe…

 

and by frequent, that means he's _frequently_ going there to sit at the table in the back left corner with his laptop so that he can _frequently_ look over at the counter so he can _frequently_ look at the boy going back and forth to work the register.

 

_seo changbin._

 

the most beautiful, smallest (although, if he was to say that to his face, he would be leaving with a broken nose), smartest boy he’s ever laid his eyes on.

 

… that also doesn't know he exists but that's okay with jisung.

 

truthfully though, he could go on and on about all the little things he thinks about him. Like the what his chestnut colored hair messily sat just right under his eyebrows in pretty waves or how he smiles at the students when they enter the cafe, his eyes turn into these small crescents (even smaller when he recognizes them) resembling the waxing and waning stages of the moon, which he found really cute.

 

“the cutest sophomore ever” he mumbled to absolutely no one before letting out a soft sigh.

 

at his next look towards the counter, he saw yuqi (the chinese girl that he somehow befriended that only started working here mid-semester) making her way over to him.

 

“on the house,” a steaming cup was sat in front of him accompanied by a different pastry from yesterdays, “as usual”

 

she pulled the seat out in front of him and gave him a once over before speaking back up, “you look like shit. is it raining that hard?”

 

“as if i didn't already know that and yes”

 

he looks away to glance back towards the counter at changbin who was ringing up someone. he diverts his eyes to the cup, hands fiddling with the sleeve to see what note was left on it.

 

a small heart was drawn in a baby blue marker. his thumb runs across the ink and smiles.

 

“who even writes these?” an earbud drops out of his ear when his head lifts.

 

she shrugs “hmm i don't know, but obviously one of the baristas”

 

“it’s sweet… they’re sweet, especially if they're taking their time to write on everyone's cup sleeve. I hope they give the other students some happiness as they give me.”

 

“yeah, it is” a small smile appears on her lips as she stands to get back to work, “and you should talk to him, jisung”

 

and that’s what scares him.

 

he can’t.

 

he only stays there for a little bit, taking small bites and sips continuously frowning to himself as he shot glances towards the register.

 

can’t be a strong word but he really can

 

he began packing up his belongings because it was getting late, he was getting even more tired as the time passed, and seungmin was probably still concerned. but he also had to go so he could reprint his essay and finish his other instead of watching people— _no_. stalking people and he would rather fall asleep in his dorm than in front of changbin… again.

 

so he starts his playlist back up, the sweet melodies and vocals filling his ears, and started out the cafe into the no longer raining world. missing changbin soft ‘goodbye’.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: cupidhyun  
> tumblr: chanmv
> 
> — honee ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i think... i think you're cute. wait no, you are cute," he lets a breath of frustration ", I like you..."
> 
> or
> 
> a story about a boy has a really big crush on this boy at his campus cafe only to find out that his crush is also shares the same music taste and possibly makes the playlists he loves dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1

“why aren’t you eating?”

  
  
seungmin watches a jisung fiddled with his food, plate pushed aside. the two made it to the dining hall for breakfast 15 minutes earlier then usual.

  
“who’s not eating? oh. why aren't you eating?”

  
hyunjin’s sudden presence made his head shoot up in his direction when he sat down. jisung moved his attention back to his phone and ignored them but caught the look they gave each other from the corner of his eyes.

  
the two brunettes go to collect their stuff until jisung leaped to grab ahold of hyunjin’s hoodie sleeve “okay okay okay, I’m just on a diet I’m trying to lose weight. I’m not hungry”

  
he slipped his things back onto the table “you know you still eat on a diet, right? that’s called st— wait, did you just say you need to lose weight?! you need the opposite of that. you need to eat food stupid”

  
  
“I'm gaining weight and I want to lose it” he shrugs his shoulders an earbud dangle in front of him, swinging with every move he makes.

  
in all honesty, he felt like complete shit and no matter how much they told him he’s fine he still felt like complete shit. so he resorted in bouncing his leg, some kind of calming mechanism, underneath the table in an attempt to calm himself.

  
“if he’s not gonna eat it, then I will” and with that jisung gracefully pushed his food towards him until it was snatched right back.

  
“no. eat.” seungmin finished off his orange juice watching him “or I’ll make your boyfriend come over and feed you”

  
“uwu, jiji has a boyfriend” a sing-song tone in hyunjin’s voice as he wiggled his eyebrows, “is it joji? because at this rate, I think he’s married to him… or believes he is, so.”

  
“it’s seo changbin,” seungmin gestured in a direction that was behind jisung which had jisung giving himself whiplash.

  
“please don’t…”

  
“oh my god, you like changbin? actually, I’m not even surprised— hey changbin!”

  
hyunjin cups his hands around his mouth to project the sound and yep. he definitely heard him.

  
“I gotta go” he shoves a pancake into his mouth, gagging in the process.

  
seungmin closes his eyes and rubs his temples “ I’m disgusted and besides, It’s too late now and he’s already on his way over here so swallow your food and look presentable before you embarrass yourself”

  
hyunjin slipped a sly smirk in jisungs direction right as changbin made his way up to the table and boy did jisung want to stand up right then and there to fight him.

  
but he couldn’t because he was frozen in place and he was panicking and he couldn’t swallow the pancake in his mouth which was making his cheeks puff up and that itself set him panic even more.

  
“hey, morning hyunjin”

  
and his smile.

  
his.

  
_smile_.

  
jisung turned away took a deep before gulping down the soggy mush that was in his mouth. he glares in seungmin direction but was instantly rejected because seungmin was to busy engaging in conversation with the other two.

  
  
_fuck_ .

  
  
“oh! wait, these are my friends. seungmin” he moved his position to gesture towards jisung with some sort of mischievous glint in his eyes that was there so quick it scared him “and this is jisung, out little baby” he leaned over to pinch his cheeks “so cuteeee”

  
his cheeks flared up out of embarrassment and he let his head drop to the table to cover his face.

  
changbin lets out a small laugh that made jisungs heart ache a bit “I don’t think I’ve seen seungmin around but I definitely have seen jisung. actually, he’s in one of my classes this semester”

  
“ahh, nice nice. you know, you can sit down with us if you’d like to, it wouldn’t be an issue with us.” seungmin spoke this time, nudging jisung’s feet with his own underneath the table and jisung kicked it back.

  
changbin eyes swept across the dining hall before landing back on them and flickered over to jisung for a brief second “umm I don’t see my friends so, yeah sure if it’s fine with you guys?”

  
sometime after that question, jisung blocked out everything else said until he felt a hand come in contact with his side making him grasp it, “stop”

  
“but jisungie” hyunjins free hand grasped at his side again

  
he slides away from him lifting his head a bit.

  
“are you crying? why are you crying?”

  
and yes he was so he used his hoodie to get rid of the tears with his doodie sleeve while apologizing to no one but everyone because he probably looked like an idiot to everyone.

  
“is because… changbin?” hyunjin asked

  
he shakes his head sniffling “well yeah but not really? I'm just stressed and embarrassed, okay. and his presence scares me and yuqi told me to talk to him and I cant. I really cant. and then before that, it started pouring raining and it destroyed my essay and so I had to go back to reprint that and finish the other essay for one of my other classes and barely got any sleep and it feels like I'm gonna explode”

  
”is that why you skipped the other day?” seungmin had always had this sense of protective over jisung ever since they were younger, hyunjin too, but there was something about jisung that give him the drive to always protect him even if he was older.

  
jisung nodded and it was quiet between all three of them for a moment before seungmin spoke up again ”you know you can always come to either one of us if you're having any issues, right? and you can always find woojin or chris if you need someone older”

  
”don’t ever feel like you can't talk to us either because even though we're idiots, we love you”

  
”yeah no, even though hyunjin is an idiot, we still love you” he dodges hyunjin’s hand that came swinging at him and they all laughed.

  
”and you don't have to talk to changbin but it would be cool if you did, he's really nice so I definitely see why you like him” hyunjin gave him a small smile and jisung sniffed a bit but gave one back and he was more than greatful to have them in his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: cupidhyun // tumblr: chanmv
> 
> — honee♡

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: cupidhyun  
> tumblr: chanmv  
> — honee


End file.
